spiritmodfandomcom-20200214-history
SpiritMod Wikia
Welcome to the Spirit Mod Wikia The Spirit Mod is an upcoming Terraria mod for tModLoader will add new enemies, bosses, events, NPCs, items, weapons, armors, accessories, mounts, and biomes to further expand Terraria content, primarily Hardmode. It is currently 68% complete. From the forum post: "Hello, all! I'm PhoenixBlade, a Terraria player and spriter! Ever since I've started playing Terraria, I've always thought of new possibilities. So recently, I got into spriting for a mod here and there, and I thought, why not make a mod of my own? Sounds like a good idea. Terraria's already a great game, but every person can add new, amazing things to it! If any of you amazing Forum Members could help me, I'd really appreciate it!" - ''PhoenixBlade, forum page Content * Weapons * Armor * Monsters * Items * Bosses * Accessories * Biomes * Mounts * Events * Town NPCs Storyline Long ago, in the days of old, there were only humans and animals. The Spirit of the world watched over them, guiding the creatures in the ways of peace and harmony. The people and animals lived side by side, helping each other in times of need. Yet everything could not stay perfect for long. The sky grew dark. A seal had been broken. Monsters from the cosmos were attacking. The Spirit of Terraria hefted his mighty blade and charged into battle, but it was not enough. The spirit was nearly destroyed, but he vanished, broken and confused, on the brink of the world's destruction. Thinking that they had won, the Celestial creatures retreated. The humans, however, with no guidance anymore, broke apart. The people grew harsher and more hostile, evolving and changing into beasts akin to those that nearly slaughtered their spirit. Some were plagued with disease and pestilence. This drove them insane and mutated them into horrendous beings with a multitude of eyes and jaws. These creatures remembered not where they came from, but their foul aura emanated to the land on which they stood, creating The Corruption. Others, with no teachings of peace or harmony, descended into carnage and bloodshed. The ground on which they battled was forever tainted with their blood and needless violence, spawning forth horrifying spiders and men with no faces. This was the dreaded Crimson. Some wandered aimlessly, with no hope or destination. These humans slowly devolved, losing their arms and legs and most other body parts. These slimes were always passive, but quick to attack if harmed. A band of humans wandered into a natural labyrinth they had excavated. The horrors and traps that had manifested there led many astray, and they were trapped in the walls of the Dungeon forevermore, becoming shells of their former selves. Another band of humans turned to thievery and murder, becoming quicker, stealthier, and more beastly. These goblins retreated to unknown locations, sending scouts to oversee the areas. Some looked to the sky for answers, trying desperately to reach the floating islands they always saw in the skies. The air around the humans changed them, granting them wings and feral instincts. One group of humans succeeded in protecting themselves from the lunar invaders, tunneling deep into the jungle and building a fortress to house themselves in. After generations of being holed up in their fort, the humans tried to contact the Spirit of Terraria by building an altar to it. Forgetting what it looked like, the humans worshiped the mad contraption the altar created. The fortress soon became a temple. And these poor souls, after millenia of contact with Jungle creatures, morphed into reptilian creatures that lost all human instincts. They still, however, remembered to guard their beacon. A lone man, a trapper, did his best to contain and preserve these lost souls. He tamed the wildest beasts of the jungle, including a ferocious flowery beast, succeeded in purifying an entire area of land known as the Hallow, and snuffed the essences of the Dungeon's strongest enemies. He journeyed downwards, reaching the center of the world. The demons here were easy to defeat, but they taunted and tricked him, slowly pulling apart his sanity. Eventually, the man broke down, sobbing, and the souls of the underworld converged upon him, mutilating his very being. The man, now disfigured to the point of no recognition, wandered the underworld, still remembering to keep the souls of dark and light at bay. Another man, hearing of the tales of the dungeon, ventured to its entrance. He saw a broken tablet there. Peering into the tablet, he saw the very spirit of something, ghastly, and it ate at his mind, nesting like some diseased thing. Slowly, his mind and skull became its own creature, and the old man tried its best to contain the skeleton within, wandering the dungeon's entrance in agony. A group of insane humans supported the celestial creatures who laid waste to the land. They worshiped these creatures, operating in the utmost secrecy. Now, the world grows restless. You, a young adventurer, may be the key to releasing the spirit of Terraria, and restoring the world to its former Harmony. The Spirit senses your presence, but in his confused state, sends enemies to attack you, with an ulterior goal of making you stronger. New bosses, enemies, and biomes, with dark, murky pasts, are appearing. The many factions of the world have seen you as well, and are thirsting for blood, sensing that a final battle is approaching... You must fight, young Terrarian! Use the new weapons the Spirit of Terraria has gifted to you, and make your way to the end. Protect this world from the Celestial Invaders! They sense you as well, and it will only be a matter of time until their master strikes.... ''Written by PheonixBlade Development Team Creator: PhoenixBlade Concept Creator: Vladimier Coders: Iriazul, Leemyy, Graydee, Zocklukas, Endershot355, ColinAV516, EchoNex Spriters: Grand Python, Re-Misterio, varvolgyibeni, Some Schmo, TMC, MenacingMerlin Quality Assurance Leader: SnugBoat Musicians: Lordcakespy, Serial Dreemurr Artist: Spoopyro Other Sources * YouTube channel * Forum post Category:Info